


A Tale of Two Kings (ON HOLD)

by Desidearest



Series: YouTuber x Reader [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fictional Country, Fluff, French Revolution, Germany, Ireland, Jack has a roleplay kink, Mark has a daddy kink, One of them probably has a pregnancy kink, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Prince!Mark, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Reader, Rating may change depending on the choices you make, potential smut, prince!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidearest/pseuds/Desidearest
Summary: Your small country is losing a war with Lithuania. Your only hope of saving your home is by marrying one of two foreign princes.





	1. Royalty's Responsibility

"Your highness?"

You turned around and smiled brightly to see your maid, Matilda, holding your dress for the morning. Matilda's ability to coordinate outfits so eloquently never ceased to amaze you.

"Matilda! Good morning. I thank you for getting my clothes ready for me today, but I could've fetched them myself. I was up early enough and the wardrobe is only a few rooms away." You huffed with a hint of amusement.  
"I know, Princess. But you know the Queen would have my head if she saw you doing anything for yourself." The maid giggled. "Your ensemble was designed by Madame Ophelia herself, per the Queen's request."  
"As much as I love the Madame's designs, why does mother feel the need to request that a new gown be made?"

Matilda shrugged and gently pressed the dress against your form and carefully placed it on a chair. She glanced at the great oak grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the bedroom and clapped her gloved hands together.  
"It is time for your bath, Princess."  
You scowled and groaned in annoyance. "I'm not a baby, Matilda. I'm twenty years old! I'm sure I am capable of washing my own ass!"  
"Princess! Watch your tongue! Such foul..."  
"Such foul language isn't fit for a lady of your stature." You mocked. "I know. I'll try to work on my profanity, but it is so _infuriating_ sometimes! I can't cook for myself even though I've been taught, I can't dress myself, I can't even bathe myself! I don't mind being pampered every once in a while, but I wish I had the liberty to do things for myself."  
"Princess-" Matilda began.  
"And the whole 'princess' thing! It's what I am, not _who_ am! Please, madame, call me by my name: (Y/N)"

Matilda smiled warmly and nodded firmly. "Alright. I'll refer to you as '(Y/N)' when we're behind closed doors like this."  
You shook your head and chuckled. "We'll work on that. Now, I do believe it's time for my bath."  
"Oh! Yes! Time has escaped me, milady- Er...(Y/N). Shall we go?"  
"Yes, we shall."

 

After your bath, you were changed from your silk nightgown to the Madame's dress of a pure lavender and dainty pink. A thin powder blue shawl was draped across your shoulders and matching shoes placed on your feet.  
"Shall I do your hair, Your highness?" Another maid asked, brush and barrettes in hand.  
"No, thank you. I'll style it myself."  
The maid looked shocked before slowly handing you the brush and hair accessories. 

Instead of the customary bun or highly perched ponytail, you let your locks slowly cascade to your shoulders and proceeded to brush out the unruly knots and tangles. You also took the liberty of combing out and snipping any split ends your (E/C) eyes could detect. Once you were finished, you gave your hair one last look over before standing to meet your mother in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, mother."  
Your mother looked up from her morning read of _The Luminian Chronicle_ and stood to greet you. "Sweetheart! Good morning! You slept well, I hope."  
"Indeed I have. Very well, in fact." You replied happily as you sat down to enjoy your breakfast.  
"Good. I suppose there is no point in avoiding the elephant in the room."  
"What's wrong? Is it something that you read in the _Chronicle_? Are the people upset? I know we've raised taxes slightly to fund efforts for the war, but surely, people shouldn't want to revolt."

Your mother raised a brow at your guess and shook her head dismissively. "Revolt? Where did you get that idea? We've learned from the mistakes of Marie and Louis, bless their souls wherever they may be. Besides, why would they get angry over something that they've come to terms with themselves? Have you forgotten about the meeting we had with the villagers? They know very well where their hard earned money is going to. I'm even paying dividends myself."

You nodded. Your small country of Luminia was already in the middle of a vicious war with Lithuania. A revolution like that of the French would definitely mean your home's demise. When your mother mentioned the late and final King and Queen of France, you knew that was the end of that horrid thought.  
"Yes, mother. I'm sorry. I'm just ruling out any possibility of more bloodshed." You stated plainly before quickly changing the subject. "What were you planning on telling me?"  
"Oh yes. As you know, the Litho-Luminian War isn't turning out so well. I've just received news from one of our top commanders that if we don't act quickly, our Luminia will be nothing but a fading memory."  
"That's horrible! What are we going to do?"

The Queen gave you an odd expression, one mixed with compassion, fear, and sadness. "I know you may not want to do this, but you have to get married."

You gulped and you had suddenly lost your appetite. Marriage? You knew this was coming, but not so soon. You had plans, dreams, aspirations. Now, you had to put all of that aside to marry a noble who could possibly be the vile person in all of Europe. Maybe even the world or the universe for that matter! You wanted to scream and cry, throw a tantrum, proclaim to the heavens that you didn't want to be tied to a man forever. But you couldn't. That wouldn't solve anything. If anything, that would make things ten times worse. Instead, you took a deep breath and asked,  
"Who is it?"

"You mean 'Who are _they_ '."  
"They? As in more than one?!"  
"Yes, darling. You get to choose from two eligible suitors: Prince Mark Edward Fischbach of Germany or Prince Sean William McLoughlin of Ireland."  
"They sound like snobs." You scoffed.  
It was true. With names like that, your mother had already painted a picture of an uptight German prince with a powdered wig, sickly pale skin, and features like that of a mule or an Irishman riddled with pockmarks and an equally repulsing visage.  
"From what I've heard, they seem like amicable people. You'll make the most of this, right?"  
All you could do was nod awkwardly. "When am I going to meet them?"

"How about now?" An new voice boomed from the outside hall. "The princes have arrived, Your Majesties."  
"Thank you, Bartley. We'll be out shortly." Your mother sighed. "Are you ready, (Y/N)?"  
"As ready as I can be..."

Your mother sat on the throne to your left, waiting expectantly for the princes to make their entrances. You, however, were anxious to get this over with and tapped your fingernails on your throne's ornamented armrest quietly. The throne room quickly began to fill with people as the soft buzz of servants and guards assumed their respective positions.

"Introducing the Prince Mark Edward Fischbach of Germany!" An announcer proclaimed as the group of servicemen parted to create a path for the German. You lifted your head and your jaw dropped at what you saw.  
"Oh. My. God..." You mouthed as you took in the prince's features. His muscular build threw you for a loop as his biceps and pectorals were slightly bulging from the man's clothing, his legs were strong from running it looked like, and his face... Oh God, his face... His eyes were an enchanting mocha brown, a stark contrast from the cornflower blue eyed Germans you were used to seeing or hearing of. His nose was strong like his jawline as if chiseled by the great Michelangelo himself. His skin was slightly tanned from the mild sun of his country. But what had captivated you most of all was his smile. It was warm and inviting, sincere and loving, but it held pain that he wished to shield from any of his loved ones.

He dismissively waved to the crowd and approached you with wide, curious eyes.  
"Please, Princess. Ignore the introduction. To you, no matter who you choose, I'm Mark." He introduced himself with a rich, deep voice that sent shockwaves to your core. "And you are?"  
"I'm... Uh... I'm.... (Y/N)..." You stuttered. Damn it.  
Mark chuckled and held your hand gently as if you were a fragile gem. You were almost glad, too, as the prince's hands looked like they were able to crush even the strongest of things. Yet, they, like his smile, were gentle with a silent promise to attend your every need and desire if you'd let him. "Don't be nervous, Schatz. I'm told that I can come off as intimidating or imposing, but please, don't let that cloud your judgement of me. I—"

You quickly shushed him with a (S/C) finger to his lips and whispered. "You're fine. Don't second guess yourself. Your aura of confidence amuses me. To me, you aren't intimidating, you seem like a lovable teddy bear." You booped his nose gently. To your surprise, the man blushed and quickly cleared his throat. "Danke, Princess... But I would like to give the other prince a chance to encounter your beauty."

You agreed and curtly nodded to the announcer to bring in the second prince.  
"Introducing Prince Sean William McLoughlin of Ireland!"

The servants once again cleared the way for the second prince who certainly didn't disappoint. He, admittedly wasn't as built as Mark was, but he was lithe and toned like a swimmer. Clearly, he exercises regularly. His skin wasn't transparently pale or paper white like you had imagined, but instead, it was a healthy and creamy white. His intense blue eyes, genetically tailored to see through the misty fog and rolling hills of his home, caught your attention and seemed to be entranced in your own (E/C) irises. His rather...mobile and prominent eyebrows enhanced his face adorned by a kissable button nose, soft pink lips, and unusual lime green hair. His unique taste in hair dye intrigued you as the man excitedly approached you, not before rather loudly saying "Top o' tha mornin' to ya!"

You could see your mother jump slightly in your peripheral vision, but you remained undaunted by his sudden outburst and actually giggled. You adored his quirky nature and smiled.  
"Yer smile and your laugh, lass... The songbirds could not even come close to creating such a beautiful melody." He kissed your hand softly. "They may have introduced me as Sean, but please do call me Jack. I apologize if my greeting scared ye."

You quietly sighed at his hushed yet sweet Irish accent. It was a great contrast from the brazen introduction from before. You felt intoxicated by his voice and his wide and excited blue orbs. "That's quite alright, Jack. I actually enjoyed it. You impress me as the kind of person that can keep me on my toes." 

Jack nodded and smiled a smile that sent your heart soaring through the clouds. "Alright. I'm happy to know that I can be myself around such a beautiful lass. May I have yer name, Princess?"  
"O-oh! I-it's... Uh... It's.... It's (Y/N)." You stuttered once more. God-fucking-dammit. Could you get any worse?  
It was Jack's turn to laugh as he held your hand solemnly. "You're absolutely adorable when you're flustered. Although, I don't feel like I'm the kind of man to get flustered over. I'm just plain ol' me. If anything, you should get flustered over Mark, that sexy beast."

Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder and let out a deep, hearty laugh. "Thank you, Jack, but let's give (Y/N) an opportunity to choose, ja?"

The men backed up and looked at you expectantly.

"Although this marriage may be political in nature, I feel that we can blossom into so much more." Mark said sweetly.  
"(Y/N), I was actually dreading today, but you make me feel silly for wanting to delay meeting an angel as wonderful as you."

You blushed deeply and widened your eyes at the now kneeling men.  
"Who will you choose, Princess?" They asked in unison.

(If you choose Mark, proceed to Chapter 2.)  
(If you choose Jack, skip to Chapter 3.)


	2. Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely flowers, evil bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is the reader so fucking tsundere?

"I really don't want to choose..." You admitted somberly.  
Mark and Jack waited expectantly, awaiting your answer. Chocolate orbs melted your heart more than the crystal blue ones could, and you knew in your heart who you wanted to spend your life with.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, but I choose Mark."

Mark's eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness, while Jack was left crestfallen. His twinkling blue eyes dulled to somber azure. You immediately felt bad for the Irishman and called out to him, your eyes and expression similar to that of a mother consoling her child.

"Jack. Please don't look that way. It physically pains me that I can't choose you both, but sometimes, ruling means that you have to trust your instincts and intuition. You're a wonderful person, I can't and won't deny, but you have to remember that this marriage isn't based on physical and emotional attraction alone. I have to marry to save Luminia from the Lithuanians. Germany has a bigger army and more resources than Ireland does, and plus, it isn't in the middle of a war with Britain."

Jack looked surprised and immediately blushed, suddenly feeling bashful.  
"Of course. I'd forgotten about that. Ye're smart, ya know that, (Y/N)? I have a feeling that ye're a force ta be reckoned with. I like that. Tell ye what, once Ireland gets it together, we'll be more than happy ta aid yer war efforts."   
The Irish prince smiled with a newfound hope and bowed before you.  
"Goodbye, (Y/N)." He smiled before turning to Mark and giving him a stern glare. "Take good care of tha lass, Mark. If anythin' happens to her, I won't hesitate to deal with you myself."

Mark nodded solemnly and returned the stern gaze with a slightly higher intensity. "I won't let a precious gem like her slip out of my fingers! Not again. Not ever again. I'll gladly lay down my life if it means protecting her and her interests. That's a promise."

Your heart fluttered at how dedicated Mark was in his oath to protect you at all costs, but you were more intrigued by his words than anything else. "Not again"? What exactly did he mean by that? You pushed the question to the back of your mind and decided that it would be best to inquire at a later date. Jack's men and women began to filter out of the throne room, leaving you, Mark, and your mother, along with both Mark's and your servicemen and women. Mark then politely ushered them out. Now the grand room was pretty much empty and the German prince gave you a sweet smile.

"I thank you for the opportunity you've given me to take your daughter's hand in marriage, your majesty. I would like to take your daughter on a walk through the gardens, if I may, and get to know her a little better. That is, if she would like to come with me."  
"May I, mother? Please?"

Your mother put a hand to her cheek and smiled. "Alright. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Take a few guards with you. I don't want anyone hurt."  
Mark then smirked and flexed his muscles. "Don't worry, Queen. No musket can compare to these guns. I'll make sure that your daughter stays out of harm's way."  
"A rather _vein_ one I see." You joked as you pointed to his rather veiny forearms.  
"Oh! Sorry, my arms get veiny when I get excited like that." He then bent over and whispered into your ear. "That's not the only thing that gets veiny when I'm excited."  
You shivered in response to his warm breath and silky tone reaching your ear. Damn it. You had just met the man, and you were beginning to melt. 

You usually don't lose your composure like that around anyone, let alone men. When you were younger and blossoming, men and women alike had already made their advances by whispering coy things in your ear, making oh so subtle comments and gestures, and anything else one could think of. Because of this, you grew cold in a sense. You knew that the only reason why they were doing these things was to either marry into the royal family and gain status or to just get between your legs. You had figured that only a person with whom you've sincerely become attracted to could make you feel this way. Maybe this was confirmation.  
"I suggest that you'd be best be going. It gets quite hot outside the later in the day it gets." Your mother informed you.  
"She's right, Mark. We'd best get going before the azaleas scorch in the sun." You chimed as you carefully grabbed Mark's hand and exited the palace.  
"Mein Gott... This garden is absolutely amazing! How do your gardeners do it?" He mused while he looked in awe at the hawk shaped topiary, a representation of your country's national animal.

You giggled at his starstruck face and put your hands to your hips. "Just like everything else in this world, plants deserve to be treated with care and concern. They're living things, you know. They need food and water. If you nurture them, treat them right, and take time with them, they'll blossom into someone absolutely beautiful."  
Mark nodded and grinned. "I can say that you are wise beyond your years, (Y/N). I'm lucky to have stumbled upon a woman as intelligent and as lovely as you."

A blush warmed and dusted your (S/C) cheeks and you turned to avoid the German's warm cocoa gaze. "Uh, thank you, Mark. Let's continue our stroll, shall we? I am dying to show you my rose garden. I'm proud to say that I've grown it myself."  
"A delicate face, a sharp mind, and a green thumb?! I've struck gold with you, Schatz. I'm anxious to see what the future queen of Germany has created."

Future queen of Germany, huh? Your heart skipped a beat as you were reminded of the fact that spending your life with Mark was a reality. You found yourself praying to whichever divine being ruling above that this wasn't a dream. A soft tap on your shoulder told you that it wasn't.

"Hey, are you okay? You sort of drifted away for a moment, (Y/N)." Mark said with genuine concern.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm alright. I just spaced out for a moment. Sorry, I do that sometimes."  
"It's alright. I get spacey sometimes, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, that vacant look in your eyes is rather cute."  
"Vacant? I don't look like that! Take that back, Schnitzel Boy!" You laughed as you arrived at your rose garden.  
"'Schnitzel Boy'? I'll have you know that schnitzel is a gift from heaven! It is absolutely wonderful, just like you."  
"Am I tenderized meat that's fried to perfection?" You poked.  
"No, dear, you're like this rose; thorny on the outside, but beautiful and sweet to behold."

Can Mark stop taking your breath away with his coy remarks? Jesus.   
"You're something else, Mark. I don't know what yet, but you are something."  
"Is that a compliment I hear?" Mark prodded.  
"Nope. Just an observation."

Suddenly, a rustle was heard from the bushes. You brushed it off, thinking that a squirrel or a bird was passing through the shrubbery. Then, it came back. It was much louder than before, and you and Mark knew that this was no wild animal. It was a human, peeping through.

"Stay back." Mark murmured as he stepped carefully towards the underbrush. He then disappeared into the thick bundle of plants and silence washed through the garden.  
"Mark? Mark, is everything okay?"

Your only reply was a scream. You look around frantically as guards surround the area and you. Debating on whether or not you should help him, you glared at the bushes with fear gripping at your heart as to what has become of Mark. What do you do?

(If you choose to save him yourself, go to chapter 4.)  
(If you wait for the guards to save him, go to chapter 6.)


End file.
